


"You wore me out last night."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Winter fluff [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Seb is lazy and insatiable during his winter break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Seb fic and I would really like to know what you think. I know it's short, but I just wanted to try it with something small before I jump into a long one.

“ _Aufwachen Schatz_.” I whisper as I place a kiss on his cheek.  
He hums in response as he pulls me closer. “ _Morgen_.” He sighs as his eyes flutter open. I smile at him before I sit up causing Sebastian to let out a whine. “Do we have to get up already?”  
“ _Ja_ , come on. It’s past noon already.” I answer as I get out of bed.  
He sighs. “Fine.” He groans, but I can see a smile forming on his face as he watches me as I drag one of the sheets of the bed to cover myself before I pull on the shirt he discarded last night.  
“Stop staring.” I say as I throw him a clean pair of boxers.  
“I’m just enjoying the view.” He smirks as he throws the covers off without bothering to cover himself. I blush slightly which causes Sebastian to chuckle. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”  
“I know.” I shake my head before I walk out of the room to make my way to the kitchen. Sebastian soon follows while he checks his phone.  
“Kimi asks if we’d like to join them for dinner tonight.” Sebastian says as he leans against the counter. “Are you up for that?”  
“Sure.” I say as I grab two plates and some bread.  
“You’re being incredibly rude today.” He says as he places his phone down.  
I turn around and furrow my eyebrows at him. “How so?”  
“Well, you forced me out of bed and downstairs without a good morning kiss.” He raises his eyebrows as he smirks at me.  
I giggle as I shake my head. “You’re ridiculous.” I say as I kiss his cheek and try to make my way past him, but he pulls me into him.  
“You’re not getting away with it that easily.” He mutters before he leans down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss as he lifts me onto the counter. The events of last night come drifting back into my memory as I tangle my fingers in his hair.  
“Seb.” I moan as he pulls away and starts to kiss my neck. I thought last night would keep him satisfied for a while, but I forgot how insatiable he is. I wrap my legs around his waist and place my hands on his cheeks to make him face me. “I need food first Seb. You wore me out last night and if I don’t eat anything now I might pass out.” I blush as I say this, because it really is true; I don’t think I can handle much more without some extra fuel.  
“We can’t have that.” He mutters as he gently pecks my lips and carries me to the table for a well-deserved breakfast.


End file.
